Third Generation
by TheRedJ0ker
Summary: The Protheans fought the Reapers and lost but did they fight alone. Awaken a young member of the ODSTs Jayden Dante finds himself trying to stop the reapers before they and wipe out another civilization.
1. The ODST

Location: Milky Way/ Horse Head Nebula/ Pax system/ Noveria

Date: 2182. One year before the geth attack on Eden Prime

The Turian specter stepped out of the mako tank onto the freezing ice plains of Noveria outside of the Prothean dig site he had no real reason to be there but what ever the archaeologists where digging up could be the thing that he need to put his plan in motion.

"Hey, why the hell is there a council specter doing at my dig site" a voice yelled behind him. The specter turned around to see a Salarian walking towards him and yelled at the specter again. "We are outside council space we don't need to hand any Prothean technology over to the council, so I will ask again what are you doing here."

"I'm sorry for coming here on so short notice I am Saren Arteries of the council specters' and I'm only here observe what ever you find, the council wouldn't what you to find a weapon of mass destruction and use it against us." As the specter was talking the Salerian stared to get less angry at the specter and more scared of him. He had heard stories about Saren but never fought he would meet him and at a Prothean dig site.

"I apologies for the way I was acting Saren its just been a nerve racking week, oh and before I forget I am doctor Garvaon I'm in charge of the dig site I really hope we will get that find out of the." the doctor way interrupted mid sentence when one of his college's ran up to him panting as if he had sprinted for four kilometers flat out.

" Doctor Garvaon we finally got it out to the ice and you got to see this thing its amazing, its its, you have to see it for your self." As soon as the young archaeologists had finished specking he turned around and started running back the way he came.

" I guess we don't need to wait long do we then do we Saren lets go see what they found." The doctor said to the specter still scared but interested about what his people had found.

"Indeed" Saren agreed. He happy to see that he wouldn't have to stay in the frozen wasteland for as long as he thought it would have taken him. He followed the doctor at a fast pace seeing the artifact get larger and larger until he and the doctor where right in fount of the artifact and the thing that the archaeologists and him notice that it was not Prothean technology.

" Doctor this is strange by the time readings on the artifact it is about 50,000 years old but it is not Prothean design." One of the other doctor told Garvaon who was still in awe over what they had just found. It was a type of small fighter craft that was a darky grey colour. From looking at it could properly fit one person in it and had human letters on the side that spelt **USFC.**

" This is impossible the only intelligent life in the galaxy 50,000 year ago where the Protheans and the humans only first left the sol system 29 years ago' Saren spoke up after being silent since they found the craft.

"It seems impossible and I wouldn't have believed it unless I didn't see that" a second doctor spoke and at the same time pointed at the cockpit of the ship. The cockpit had been covered by a layer of snow but looked like it had been quickly brushed away, the group gathered around where the doctor had been pointing at and everyone looked in amazement as they saw it. It was a human in pitch-black armor with its head laying flat on where the ships controls should have been.

"Doctor Garvaon you need to see this right now" a third said in a panic looking down at his Omni-tool rereading what he just read.

"What is I'm busy trying to think how that person got to Noveria 50,000 years ago and being human" Garvaon said in reply.

"Its about that sir, the human, its vital signs say that he is alive in there, we…we need to get him out of there and to a medic." The third doctor yelled and before he could even finish the two other doctors stared to try to find a way to get the human out, the three doctors attempted to open the cockpit with no success until Saren who was growing impatient grab his rifle and started to brake the glass with the butt of his rife until he could reach in and pull the human out of the wrecked ship and dumped him on the cold icy floor.

" Thank you Saren, now we just need to wait for one of the trucks to pick us, the ship on our friend down there" the archeologists examined the human more closely then they did before but not finding anything that could prove that he was from this date of time. He wore full black armor with white stripes running down the back of his helmet and down both of his arms. He had three objects that resembled old human guns mixed with modern element zero powered guns, two that where attached to his thighs that looked like the M-9 Tempest but in a dark gray colour and one on his back that looked like the M-99 Saber but like the other guns it was dark gray.

They had been waiting and examining for about 10 minutes when they made their first break through to finding out what he was and that was came when the second doctor was brushing the snow away and there they saw it on his left shoulder in big letters was **ODST.**

**/**

**ODST Point of view **

"What the hell just happened" the ODST said in his head as he waited for his armor to reboot itself, as he did that he also started to look to each side of him self to see he was laying on a frozen, ice covered waste land and he was outside of his ship which means there is someone or something dragged him out of it but he couldn't see anyone at the moment.

There was a slight flash in front of his eyes as his HUD came back online "ok motion sensor online, shields offline, not recharging must have taken everything out of them in the crash, ammunition counter online but the people who got me out took my guns, energy dagger 100% charge and last but not least mission recorder starting up… now, ok everything's working just need to…" he was cut of by four aliens he had never seen before came out from behind his ship talking to each other in languages what he had never heard before. The ODST pushed him self off the ground slowly and calmly to make sure he hadn't broken any major bones and slowly walked over to the four aliens who where looking at him as if the had seen a ghost, at least that's what the three what looked like over sized frogs did but the forth one who was different alien to the others started to move left arm down to his thigh and grabbed something that the ODST had not wanted to see.

"LOOK OUT!" the trooper shouted but it was to late the alien with the gun had already gunned down the three frog like aliens in cold blood. The ODST was furious he sprinted forward as fast as he could see the alien had started to relax maybe thinking that an unarmed human couldn't do anything to him, he was wrong, just as he got to the alien a bright blue knife came out of his right wrist and as it did he pulled his arm upwards severing his left arm from his body leaving the alien to fall to the floor in pain.

"Have fun with one arm jackass" taunting the alien hoping to himself that the alien could understand him, he picked up the aliens pistol and found that his HUD had put up how many more it can shoot, he put the gun on his left thigh and walked over to his crashed ship, he went into a trance of deep thought seeing that his weapon where laying on the ship as well.

" I cant left another ONI happen again" he kept saying to him self " these people need this technology but I can have another ONI happen" he kept say this to him self over and over until he knew what he had to do he was going to put is weapons inside of his ship and set it to destroy its self to that the people here cant use it against each other but he was going to keep his armor because its hard to study something when someone's using it. He was going to activate what was left to the kinetic shield barriers (no much) to minimize the explosion to just the ship and weapons and not the surrounding areas.

"Power core overload in three… two… one" a female voice came from inside of the ship that was cut off from a bright white light followed by a giant BANG and a force that still with the shielding made the ODST fly back three or four meters backwards and forced his helmet to fly off his head. The trooper had short black hair, brown eyes and had stubble around his mouth; he looked as if he was about nineteen years old but was really in his mid twenties. The ODST started to hear the sound of trucks stopping in his area, in a panic he reached for the pistol attached to his thigh and went to reach for his helmet when a biotic push hit him head on and sent him flying into a piece of debris almost knocking him out. He saw about four trucks pull up next to the truck that had the biotic. He looked seeing more aliens and surprisingly humans unloading from the trucks and started running around the dig site trying to figure out what happened, he saw the frog looking people looking over their died and the other aliens where looking over the murderer trying to help him and there was a third type that he had seen before they looked like blue females with head fringes.

Two people from the group a human and one of the blue aliens started to walk towards him, the alien with his helmet and the human with handcuffs.

" Who the hell is this person captain?" the male human asked the blue alien.

"I don't know he isn't apart of the science team, maybe a merc try to find some form of identification" the captain replied. The human did as the alien said and didn't take long for him to notice that the ODSTs dog tags where hanging out of his armor and as the human read them he got more confused.

"Captain you need to read these I'm going to cuff him for interrogation" As he stared to hand cuff the ODST the alien started to read them as well and understood why he needed to be interrogated because on them read something that she had never heard of.

**UNITED SPECIES FLEET COMMAND**

**ORBITAL DROP SHOCK TROOPERS **

**204****TH**** BATTALION**

**LIEUTENANT JAYDAN P DANTE**

/

**A/N**

Thank you for reading the first part of my first story. I am planning to make this loop into the main mass effect story and to go deep into the back round to the mysterious ODST and how he got to where he his at the moment.

Please give me a lot of feed back about the story about spelling, writing and all of that stuff.

Last but not least don't be shy to ask me questions about the story and where it will be going

Thank you for reading next part out soon


	2. Communication is key

_**Jayden Dante POV**_

"You're not leaving this planet until you talk so start talking Mr Dante" the Turian in charge of security stated. He was sitting in a small room cuffed to a chair with his armour still on (they couldn't find a to unlock the clamps) but his helmet, which was still being held by the Asari captain who brought him here.

About fifteen minutes into the interrogation the aliens had discovered that he was not equipped with an up to date translator and they had to give him ne so he could here every thing that they said but he had not said a word.

"Were going to be in here for a long time if you don't start talking Mr…"

"Ok just shut up ill talk on two conditions," Jayden snapped at the Turian who was now in shock. It was he first time he had talked so the head of security had to hear him out.

" Ok what are your conditions"

"First off I want my helmet back" he directed at the Asari and waited for a response when the Turian nodded at the blue alien to put it on the table.

"And what is your second, Dante." The Turian asked

"That I talked to a human military representative alone with no one around that means you too people behind the mirror." He smirked and looked back at the Turian who was looking out raged realising that he had lost all of the power that he owned in that room but he needed information so he complied. He stood up walked over to the door.

"I need to make some calls make sure he doesn't try anything captain." And he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**Two hours forty-seven minutes later**_

Jayden was getting suspicious it doesn't take that this long to make a few calls he turned around to see that the Asari seemed a little on edge as well he knew something wasn't right he looked back at the Asari to see her fiddling with her Omni-tool.

"Have you tried long range communications?" Jayden asked the captain who was now a little bit nervous

"No I haven't why?" the Asari asked in reply

"Where would the security officer go if need to make long distance calls" asked now he was getting worried.

"He would go to the… shit." she Exclaimed as she got on her Omni-tool and started to look at all of the communication channels that were all static. "I need to get you out of here where under attack!"

"Wait what's happening I only got pulled out of the ice about ten hours ago how could have anyone heard of me unless…" the Asari had got the cuff of his arm and handed him a pistol. The ODST grabbed his helmet of the table and slid it on his head as soon as he did he saw three armed figures pop up on his radar.

"There are three people outside of this room how do you want to…" he was stopped I his speech when two grenades burst through the glass window exploding on impact with the floor knocking the ODST and the Asari off there feet and flying over to the separate corners of the room knocking the ODST unconscious…

_**Ten minutes later**_

Jayden woke with a start as he felt him self being dragged along the ground the ground by his feet by the look of them were humanoid figures with four eyes

"Batarians" he said trying to get their attention, which worked in a way as they dropped his legs and pulled their pistols on him

"Get up human slowly don't try anything funny" Jayden did as they said thinking of any way to get out of the situation then an large bang followed by an explosion that rocked the building throwing both batarians off balance. The ODST took advantage of the situation and drew his plasma dagger and stabbed the batarian on his right through his temple and as he fell to the floor Jayden grabbed his pistol and shot his friend three times in his chest, the batarians didn't even know what had happened until they both laid died in a pool of their own blood.

" Step one kill those guys done, step two find a way to get to the com room" Jayden joked to himself. He had started to walk down the hallways of the building he was in stopping only to kill batarians that where roaming the halls looking for the stations workers. He turned a corner to see three batarians looking over a turian body that from the angle he was looking at seemed to be dead. Jayden sprinted as fast as he could at the three enemy soldiers with his pistol in his left hand and energy dagger drawn in his right he attacked. He kicked the back of the middle soldier making him fall to the ground and at the same time he shot the batarian to his left through his heart and stabbed the one to his right just between his eyes.

" Please don't kill me," the middle batarian said in a defeated voice looking down at his fallen comrades

" Answer my questions and I might left you go," he said in a demanding voice

" What do you want to know"?

"Who sent you and what are you doing here?"

" I'm apart of a slavers group who got paid a lot of money to come here and capture one guy in pure black armour with the letters ODST written on it… must be you and we got to do whet ever we wanted with the other people at the station but we got paid more if there no living witnesses." He was interrupted as Jayden started to shout at him.

"WHO THE FUCK HIRED YOU TO CAPTURE ME!" Jayden shouted at the batarian as rage swarmed all around him. He had been awake for less then a day and people where already killing each other to get his technology

"I…I don't know its was some Turian please let me…" he was stopped as a bullet went flying through his brain making him collapse onto the floor covered in his and his comrades blood.

"That was helpful now I just need to." the radio on the dead security officer went off as Jayden walked passed the body

"This is sergeant Jake Fox to any surviving members of the security teams come in, we are down to half strength and need assistance." The man over the radio said. Jayden paused as he listened to the sergeant, he had heard that voice before it belonged to the human who was with the asari captain who brought him to the base. In a way he saved his life by bringing him to the base, he needed to repay the favour. He stepped over to the dead turian soldier and linked the radio to his helmets radio systems so he could listen and communicate with the surviving solders.

" Sergeant Fox, this is lieutenant Jayden Dante of the ODSTs ready to assist how ever I can" the lieutenant spoke through the radio in his helmet

" Dante aren't you meant to be… doesn't matter we could use any help possible, ill send you are coordinates we're about eight hundred metres from the long range communication tower get here ASAP"

" Copy that Jayden out" thinking he had finally caught a break he went and picked up the dead officers avenger assault rifle and walked out of the hallway… he had some soldiers to find.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The COM tower was one kilometre out side of the main science base. To get there from the main buildings you had to go down a hill that made running or walking up the hill a real push, every two hundred and fifty metres there was small guard posts armed with mounted turrets. Jayden wasn't sure how the batarian slavers could take the COM tower but it was cleared up when Jake said that the batarians had military grade gun-ships.

"So what's the plan?" a salarian private asked the sergeant

"Unless you have a plan that doesn't involve running right into the middle of enemy turret fire please let me think of a plan" Jake replied obviously under a lot of stress thinking of a way to get to the tower. The sergeant wore white armour with blue camouflage like all of the other security officers at the base but unlike all of the people who he was with he wore a death mask helmet with a blue visor to help with relaying orders to his troops.

" Why can't we just do that?" everyone gave Jayden a weird look as if he had said something crazy. " Please just hear me out, about three hours ago the head of security went to the com tower to call the alliance military for someone to help with my interrogation, that means that the alliance navy will be sending someone to Noveria so if we tell them about the salver attack they'll sent a bigger group then one ship" everyone started to look at each other not knowing most of the information that he had just told them

" What about the hill you still haven't told us about your plan how to get there." Jake asked

"I'm glad you asked, as I was making my way here I noticed something that resembled a garage with a type of ATV and there where about five in there only I couldn't unlock the doors… do you like my plan." He said with a smirk on his face

"I fought they would have taken the garage by now but if they haven't." he paused and thought to him self, " ok lieutenant take Leroy and Tartus and try to sneak down the hill to the com tower call for help, we'll go to the garage grab the mako tanks and cause a distraction any questions, no good lets do this men." After he had finished talking Jayden walked up to him.

"Keep your men you'll need them more then I will." He told him worried about the plan not for his life but for the life's of the men going to the tanks, he had seen it before with the insurrectionists, the loyalists, the Jiralhanae rebellions and operation 300he had seen it before these men where going to die for a hope of survival. He liked these men.

"If you want to go by your self fine but think about this, if you go by your self with out these men you'll be jumping feet first into hell." Jayden smiled as he stated to walk away and after six or so steps he turned around unholstered is avenger and told the sergeant.

" That's what helljumpers do Sergeant Fox" and as if it was nothing he started jogging away then jumped off the platform he was standing on, on to the cold icy floor and started to make his way to COM tower

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

" Sergeant I'm waiting fifty metres off the first guard post waiting for your go" he still thought that the plan was going to leave most of the officers dead but it had to happen if they where going to get out of the base alive.

"We're making our way there now, better start moving I don't know how long we'll be able to keep them busy for" then was cut off as the five mako tanks came charging down the hill. Jayden then started sprinting as fast as he could to the first guard post and started to scale the outside of the guard post. Each guard post where about with electricity cables that ran straight to the COM tower.

The ODST unholstered his assault rifle from his back and started to run in the direction of the com tower, as he got to the edge of the building he jumped. He felt as if time had slowed down around him, as he started to fall back to the ground he swung his rifle above his head so that both of his hands where on different side of the electrical cable. He grabbed the other side of his rifle with his left hand and started to zip line his way to the tower, he looked down onto the battle field below him they had already lost one mako tank and where about to lose another.

" Ok this is my stop," he told himself, as he got right in front of the tower and as he did he just let go of his rifle and fell for about a metre then landed on a catwalk right above the main entrance. He jumped down from the catwalk to see that the doors where wide open.

"Why the hell are the doors open they're under attack they should be… doesn't matter I need to contact the alliance, even if they set up a trap inside." He walked right into the building noticing that there was nobody inside the tower; he looked down at his motion sensor to see that there was nobody visible on that as well.

"Ok now I just need to get to the main control room and ill be all good." He started to jog up the staircases and along catwalks jogging and running up all the buildings levels. He had got to the control room in no time flat but there was something strange about it unlike all the other rooms he had gone past this door was closed. He started to here murmurs from the other side of the door so he put his head against it and started to listen.

"…Those people must have been pure idiots if they thought they could retake his building, well we showed them." One of the batarian voices said

" Shame we couldn't have any witnesses, I killed a lot of asari with great racks." A second one spoke.

" Yea I know what you mean but on to business has there been any word from the two guys who captured the target."

" No they went silent about an hour ago"

"Well that means that he broke free, ok you three go find that mother fucker" Jayden knew it was now or ever and right now was the right time to do besides he might as well make an entrance. He knocked on the door hoping that batarians where that stupid that they would open the door, he was right the door opened exposing a batarian who was stupid enough to open the door so he shot him right where he stood with his pistol.

" The mother fuckers here" Jayden taunted as he gunned down three of the four remaining down. The last surviving batarian in the room who looked like the leader of the ground team stood in shock seeing his team gunned down just like that.

" It doesn't matter that you took this room who ever you call wont be able to get to you there are two of our frigates just out of orbit anything that gets two close will be…" he fell to the floor as the ODST punched him square on in the stomach then again in the head.

" Cocky basterd doesn't know when to shut up, now onto the real reason I'm here." He walked away from the knocked out batarian and over to the main control panel and started to look at how to send out a distress call to the alliance which was pretty easy all he had to do was look at the past communications and find the frequency that the security officer was using to contract them.

" Ok lets hope this works" then he started his message. " Mayday, mayday this is lieutenant Jayden Dante of the ODSTs, the science base I am at is under attack from batarian slavers I need assistance ASAP there are two hostile frigates outside orbit please respond. " the channel was silent for about two or three minutes and just as Jayden thought they weren't going to respond he heard it.

" Lieutenant Dante this is the human alliance 63rd scout flotilla here to assist in getting any or all survivors out of there please stand by."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/N

Thank you for reading chapter two of third Generation

Now to answer a question that was asked by yendarman why did I chose a ODST and not a Spartan for the main character, the answer to that question is that I didn't want my character to be over powered I just wanted to have a character who is at the same level as a N7 marine and that the back story demands that it cant be a Spartan because … in not giving away due to massive plot points I'll give you a hint it has something to do with operation 300.

Thanks for reading see you next time


	3. brief history lession

_**FIVE HOURS TWENTY-THREE MINUTES AFTER DISCOVERY**_

_**THREE HOURS SINCE BATARIAN RAID BEGAIN**_

_**PLANET: NOVERIA **_

LT JAYDEN DANTE

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

" Lieutenant Dante this is the human alliance, 63rd scout flotilla here to assist in getting any or all survivors out of there please stand by." A female voice came through his speakers, to Jayden it had to be the best thing he had heard all day.

"Thank god you're here I need a airborne EVAC on the tenth floor of the communication tower I am unaware of any over survivors but me," Jayden walked towards the large glass window overlooking the battle field seeing that all the rest of the security force had been destroyed, including the sergeant.

"Lieutenant, the batarian frigates are making it hard to send people to retake the base, but we where able to send one Kodiak drop ship to pick up you, you have one chance to get on board over wise we risk taking large amounts of casualty's," still looking out the window the ODST noticed that the salvers where massing at the front of the main entrance, guess they found out the attack was just a distraction.

"Dante this is flight sergeant Malkavic well be at your position in one minute be ready" the male voice came through his speakers.

"Understood, looking forward to it." He walked away from the window drawing his avenger and aiming it at the glass and opening fire on it to clear the way for the Kodiak. He drifted into thought, he'd been asleep for about 50'000 years and all he's seen is people who would kill each other just the get information about a race that Jayden doesn't even know survived the war.

"You should have killed me human," the ODST snapped out of his chain of thought to see the batarian the hand cuffed talking to him." It doesn't matter if you get away we will get you one day…Dante."

"And on that day you will regret ever coming after me so why don't you shut the fuck up, go back to your boss and tell him you failed him and as soon as I find out who he is ill find him and kill him got it, batarian." As he started to finish talking he saw a navy blue drop ship hover just outside window with one person calling out to him telling him to get on. He sprinted towards the hovering drop ship greeted by a man in navy blue armour with a helmet.

"We have just evacuated lieutenant Dante and he are approaching the SSV Jakarta, we'll be there in T-minis three minutes, over" he heard a voice over the loud speaker of the drop ship. He looked over to see the marine looking at him.

"Nice armour mate, where'd you get it?" The man said in a deep Australian accent clearly trying to start a conversation with him.

" It's standard issue for the…" he was interrupted as the Kodiak shook its self as they landed in the alliance hanger. "Dam that was fast" the Australian man joked, "you don't know fast then" jayden replied thinking of his time in SOEIV's

"Thank you for flying air Malkavic we hope you enjoyed your ride and will fly with us again soon." The pilot joked around with the soldiers." But on another note you shout head up the bridge and talk to Rear Admiral Mikhailovich he'll want to know as much as possible about you before we reach arcturus station."

Jayden walked slowly out of the Kodiak getting looks from each side. Everything had happened so fast getting pulled out of his broadsword, finding out he was 50'000 years in the future, the attack on the base, the deaths of Jake and his men and now him walking through the cold hallways of the alliance ship thinking to himself did anything he did in USFC mean anything did it do anything to stop there greatest enemy known to the universe or in the end did he just fail like the people before him, all he knew was that as soon as he entered the bridge of the ship his life will change for better or for worse.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**Location: Arcturus station**_

_**Outside admiral Hackett's office**_

_**Three hours after arriving at Arcturus station**_

Jayden was glad to finally be out of his armour, upon his arrive the alliance had given him a room where he could rest and relax him, they also gave him an Omni-tool because they noticed he didn't have one and several spare changes of clothing, he found in the clothing that he was given a pare of dark blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black bikers jacket which he got into straight away, its not that the didn't like his armour he just had to get out of it (Being in his armour for 50000). Even though he didn't have his armour on and he somewhat trusted the alliance wouldn't try to do anything to it but he still put his armour into a lock down mode so no one could use it while he was gone.

Now he was waiting out side admiral Steven Hackett's office waiting to answer all the questions that the admiral had, he had no idea why he didn't go to the alliance parliament, from what he learnt from the people working on the station they where the leaders of the alliance. He knew something was up.

He turned towards the door to see open with a man who looked like he was in his sixties stepped out in the door way, he was wearing a blue navy officers suit which made Jayden look extremely under dressed. He walked up to Jayden and placed his hand out in front of him in a way of gesturing that he wanted to shake his hand, looked at it for a second then brought his hand up and shook it.

" Lieutenant Dante, thank you for coming please come in and sit I have a few questions about what you briefly told rear admiral Mikhailovich" he said as he let go of Jayden's hand and started to walk back into his office, Jayden followed the admiral inside and sat down in a chair facing towards where Hackett was sitting.

"Ok Jayden I need you to tell me everything about you, how you ended up on Noveria and where did you get such advanced technology that we aren't even close to have such as the armour you where wearing on your way onto the station." The ODST noticed that this man wanted to get right down to the point, it took jayden a while before he could think where to start but if he could get the person who was the head of all the alliances fleet that would be good for him.

" Ok admiral please hold your questions to the end I have a lot to cover first by saying that I have been asleep for fifty thousand years under the ice of Noveria." He could tell by the look on Hackett's face that he did not expect to hear that. "The other thing that you should know that one of the main thing about where I come from that the milky way 50,000 years ago it was controlled by three major factions, the UNITED SPECIES FLEET COMMAND or the USFC they were governed by Humans, the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae, the other species in the USFC where the unggoy, kig-yar, mgalekgolo, yanme'e and the huragok. We had the largest fleets in the whole galaxy and a force to be reckoned with.

He stopped to let Hackett to take in everything that he just said he knew it would be hard for him to believe him about being around 50,000 years ago and there was other ancient races other then the Protheans back then. "The next faction was the new covenant who are a smaller version of the USFC but they where still a fucking pain in the ass to us. They said that they had the galaxies best interests at heart but there just fucking terrorists, the most known part of the new covenant was The Office of Navel Intelligence or ONI for short they used to work for us but they broke away and joined the new covenant and since they've been massively fucking with us for years before I went under.' Jayden looked down at his feet and remembered what ONI had done to him and the people he used to work with. " Please forgive me if I don't say much more about the new covenant I lost a lot of good people to them."

" Its fine lieutenant, who was the last major faction are they the…" he was cut off by Jaden as he finished the admirals sentence.

" Yes the last faction was the Prothean empire, but I am not to sure of half of their history we found them when they where half was through a losing war and before you ask I'm not sure of there fate a lot can happen in 50,000 years and I wasn't awake for the end of the war, which is an other thing I don't want to talk about." He didn't know it would be so hard to remember what he tried to forget but what he new couldn't hurt anyone if only he knew it.

"It ok just tell me about who are you." Now it sounded like Hackett was trying to get him to work for him not that he had anything against it.

" Well that's easy my name is Jayden P Dante I was born on Luna but grew up on the planet reach, my father was a man called James Dante he was a war hero during the human covenant war but I'm not to sure who my mum was she left after I was born. At the age of eighteen I enlisted in the navy and passed basic training with flying colours in rifle training, pilot training and infiltration." When he said infiltration Hackett's eyes shot up as if that's what he wanted jayden to say but he still continued. " After I finished my training I was moved to the 204th Orbital drop shock trooper battalion serving on the USFC frigate Hellfire. My squad was in charge of stealth and assassination, my job was to fly our bird from and to the Hellfire and to collected information from targets about plans troop movements and other things so there's everything you really need to know about me so what are you going to tell me about I could tell the entire time I was talking you where thinking of something.

" You would be right Mr Dante hear me out and tell me if your in or not, a few weeks ago we got information that a research base on Noveria called peak 15 has acquired an unknown material and are now doing something to it, normally we would be bothered about it but one of the citadels top agents called Saren Arteries has been funding the program so it must be important so are you interested." It didn't take to long for Jayden to get his answer infiltration was one of strong parts and he heard the name Saren before but he couldn't remember where.

"Ill do it what do I have to do" the only part of this he didn't like was that he was going back to Noveria.

" Good what you will do is go in there as a paid merc and try to get as much information about what they are doing and if you see anything out of the ordinary we'll send someone to help you. You'll be leaving in one month during this time try to learn as much information about this time and age ill make you an you all the necessary documentation to get by in and one last thing welcome to the alliance Lieutenant Dante.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/N

Thanks for reading part three

Please continue to review the story

Next part coming out soon.


	4. You talk to much

_**2183 ONE YEAR AFTER AWAKEING **_

_**PEAK 15, NOVERIA **_

_**JAYDEN DANTE **_

Jayden leaned on the railing near his guard post reading galactic news on his Omni-tool, things where starting to get interesting in the galaxy from what he'd been reading: spectre Saren Arteries gone rogue after leading attack on systems alliance colony Eden Prime with the synthetic species the Geth. Colony was saved by commander Shepard later announced the first human spectre. In other news 1,000,000 credit bounty for who ever can bring in Saren Arteries, or matriarch benezia who has been confirmed to be working for Arteries.

" Well my jobs going to become more interesting." Jayden said to himself, in the year he had at the base undercover he had confirmed that Arteries was giving large amounts of funding towards what ever the people where doing here which all he could find was that they where experimenting with something they found on a ship.

" Dante report down to F wing the bosses right hand man is coming for an exception of our progress we need you down there just increase security so we make sure something doesn't happen happens they'll be here in five minutes." The voice of Captain Ventralis the head of security at peak 15 said to him. Jayden didn't acknowledge but he still went to F wing, it was about time he called admiral Hacket to tell him to send someone to help deal with Sarens right hand man.

" Come in alliance command, I have conformation that sarens right hand man is arriving at peck 15, requesting back up to bring benezia in ASAP, I … what the hell." He stopped talking as energy projectiles began shooting at him from what matched the description of geth. Jayden unholstered M-3 predator pistol and dived into cover behind a shipping crate then got back onto the radio letting off a shot at he geth every time there was a break in the firing lines.

" Command I am under heavy fire by the geth ill try to hold on as long as I can but I need back up, how are there so many geth here?" he said as the popped the head off another geth soldier and ran away from his cover running out of the room he was in into the hallway seeing more people in the security force engaged with the geth, he turned another corner running inside of a room with two dead bodies one salarian and one turian both with large claw marks in multiple places.

" Dam this reminds me of the…" he stoped as a giant big thing fell from the surface trying the land on jayden which didn't work, jayden drew out his plasma blade and sliced the bug across the face then shot it three times where he just shot it making it fall to the floor dead.

" Fuck, it's the rachni…"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**4 DAYS LATER**_

_**THREE KILOMETRES FROM PEAK 15**_

_**COMMANDER JANE SHEPARD **_

The mako came roaring around the corner taking out two geth troopers as it did and opening up a clear shot at a geth juggernaut then kept on driving the mako into the geth covered tunnel.

" By the goddess, how did they get this many geth onto the planet?" the asari in the passenger seat of the mako said and was soon answered by the krogan manning the main cannon replied

"Liara, I'm still wondering who gave Shepard her licence to drive this thing," he joked as he took down another geth armature, then was quickly replayed by the woman in the drivers seat.

"Laugh it up wrex, but try to focus we lost contact with the alliance infiltrator four days ago right after he confirmed that benezia was at peak 15, we have a secondary objective to find him." They continued up the mountain path not encountering any geth at all until they reached the main entry point.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

_**PEAK 15/RIFT STATION **_

_**LIEUTENANT JAYDEN DANTE**_

"Captain Ventralis, I've finished scouting out the area there has been no major reporting's of the 'bugs', but onto another topic I need permission to head into the hot labs to see what the heck matriarch benezia is doing it doesn't seem right to me," Dante finished asking request knowing that he needed to get to benezia now time was running short and he needed to find out what was happening now.

" We need you here Dante but you've done a lot for us these past few days, ill send a message ahead telling them to let you in good luck in what ever you are doing down there." Jayden was surprised by Ventralis response but didn't hinder himself and made his way to the elevator, which headed right down to the hot labs and benezia.

" God damn it why do these elevator take so long, the USFC had space elevators that took five minutes the transport cargo from the surface of a planet to a space station and this thin takes twenty minutes to go down about nine floors." He said to himself, checking if his weapons where still working or not, he still had his predator pistol but he had also found a terminator assault rifle, which where both in good condition.

The door opened suddenly revealing a large room with a large tank in the centre with what it looked like the largest rachni he had ever seen. Around that there was a large catwalks circling around it. But the thing that caught his eyes the most was the asari standing next to the tank. She was wearing a long full body dress and a crown/ helmet thing on her head, she saw Jayden walking into the door way by himself, she began walking over to where Jayden was walking blocking off his path towards the tank with the rachni inside.

" After you escaped that slaver attack last year Saren has been looking non-stop for months searching through out the traverse trying to get revenge for you cutting off his arm, and here you are right in front of me." Benezia taunted thinking that she had him in her reach, well I guess she's going to work for it.

" I'm disappointed benezia, I thought someone like Saren would do a better job to keep people like me out, by the way how's his arm doing last time I checked living with one arm is hard… is that why he didn't come in person." Jayden taunted back, he really shouldn't be pissing off the super biotic, lady, man, alien. Yea he hasn't had the best experiences with biotics in his lifetime.

" Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before, few humans have" was she trying to scare him, I guess it would work if I knew what a commando unit could do.

"You want a fight I'm happy to oblige" he raised his gun taking aim at benezia, but before he could he saw five asari come out of a door on the far side of the room. 'Shit' he thought to himself, the asari started to shoot at him before he could pull off his shot at benezia which caused himself to be pushed back by a biotic push.

'Now this is why I hate biotics' jayden thought to himself as he ducked behind a crate and started to take shots at the closest asari commando he could see dropping its shields and hitting it the head killing her instantly. 'One down five more to go… great'. He went to take another shot at the next asari but all he got back was the click of his gun, he through it aside and drew his handgun, he went to lean out of cover to take another shot but he heard gunfire on the other side of the room.

He saw that now was his chance to use the distraction to his advantage, he dived out of cover killing one of the asari still firing at him with multiple shots to the head. He picked up the asari's pistol and held it in his left hand, now duel wielding both of the handguns he started to take shots at the last asari shooting him taking down her shields but before he could kill her another bullet shot through her head.

He looked over to where the shot came from and saw three figures walking towards him at the front was a female human with dark brown hair tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing black body armour with a red stripe running down her right arm and she was holding a sniper rifle. Flanking her was a krogan wearing large red armour holding a shotgun and next to him was an asari wearing a black body suit and holding an assault rifle.

To Jayden's right he could still see benezia standing in front of the rachni tank unmarked from the fight, jayden could tell by the way that benezia looked at the new comer that he knew that they where going to turn up but not so soon, well since the new people are here benezia is going to start to monologue about sarens evil plan or how she's going to destroy us all.

"You do not know the privilege of being a mother, there is power in creation, to shape an life, to turn it towards happiness or disperse, her children where to be ours raised the hunt and slay sarens enemy's" she began to talk to the new arrivals maybe hinting something he didn't know, "I wont be moved by sympathy no matter who you bring into this confrontation" her eyes moved to the asari standing next to the female human, so she must be the daughter or something. Then the human spoke up.

"Liara is here because she wants to be not because I told her to" damn these people talk a lot with the people they're trying to defeat.

"Indeed what have you told them about me Liara." Benezia replied back trying to make her attackers angry and attack from emotions.

"What could I tell them, tell them how to kill you what was I meant to say." The young asari called Liara called back clearly distraught that her mother is trying to kill them

" Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before few humans have." This shit again, jayden looked over to a door on the far side of the room seeing it open and asari and geth walking through it taking positions around the walkways. 'Ok now I need to end this now'.

"You wont look so smug with a hole through your head" jayden spoke up trying to stop the conversation, which ended up working because the geth and asari that where holding positions opened fire. It caught everyone off guard and all four people ended up diving to cover in different sides of the tank. The krogan and asari on one side and jayden and the female human. Both had already recovered from getting into the cover and started to take shots at the geth and asari, which both jayden had already taken one geth down with his dual pistols and the female with her sniper.

"I'm commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy, are you the infiltrator that Hacket sent in.," she said after taking the head off an asari.

"Yea that's me, lieutenant Jayden Dante and I'm glad you got here when you did but no offence you like to take you're time." Jayden joked trying to lighten the mood while still firing at the attackers.

" Don't blame me this place is a mess someone had to clean it up, by the way lieutenant you got any idea how to deal with the rest of these guys quickly." Shepard replied while ejecting a thermal clip from her sniper.

"I got one but it requires you shooting anything that pops its head out of cover." And with that jayden pulled his body over the cover firing both of his guns at anyone you would move there body above the cover which where shot by one of Jayden's pistols or by Shepard's sniper. Eventually they where all dead and Shepard and Jayden went over to help the over members of Shepard's crew who where nearly done.

"Wrex stay here with Jayden and guard this door we don't want anyone else sneaking up on us, Liara and I will go and interrogate benezia get to it." Shepard finished giving orders and Wrex and Jayden rushed to the door they where to guard, they got there and both of them pointed there guns right at it, they both just stood there until Wrex spoke.

" so where did you get that armour human looks expensive" wrex said to him.

"Why is that the thing people always ask me first, why not how is you day going or what was the last thing you ate… nah im just joking it I got it at…" Jayden was interrupted by the door opening and a bunch of asari commandos charged through the door firing there rifles right at them. Wrex fired his shotgun right into the middle of the pack killing one and injuring another which jayden quickly ended up shooting with his pistols

Shepard and liara ran down the side walkway obviously they had already dealt with benezia and needed to clear out the rest of these people to move on with the mission. They where doing pretty good at holding them back then something happened that made jayden's heart jump a beat, a red dot appeared on Shepard's head.

Without thinking he jumped in front of the commander as the high powered sniper bullet came crashing down upon his chest taking down his shields and digging into his chest.

Jayden's vision started to grow dark as he looked up to the sky as he fell to the floor. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the commander looking over him checking to see if he was still alive.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**A/N**

Im going to leave you on a cliffhanger what will happen to jayden?

Next chapter backstory into the life of jayden Dante.

Thank you for reading, please review.


	5. Firsts days on Normandy

_**DATE: 2603. TWENTY YEARS SINCE DISCOVERY OF PROTHEANS AND START OF WAR WITH REAPERS.**_

_**LOCATION: USFC FRIGATE HELLFIRE. ORBIT ABOVE EARTH.**_

_**JAYDEN DANTE**_

_**ADDITIONAL INFO: REAPER SCOUTS HAVE BEEN SITED AROUND REACH ALL SHIPS NOT IN CHARGE OF PROTECTION OF REACH HAVE BEEN CALLED TO EARTH TO ASSIST WITH EVAC…**_

"Hey sunshine get up you're going to miss the show" a feminine voice yelled at him trying to get jayden to wake up, which worked much to jayden's disappointment. As he got up and became aware of his surroundings he noticed he was in the hanger sleeping inside of his pelican drop ship. Must have fallen asleep working on it.

"Finally you're awake, David's in the training centre challenging people to spar with him, I thought we should go watch," jayden fully was aware of what was happening and noticed the person walking it was warrant officer Sasha Grandoms who was his squads sniper. She was young, the youngest member of there squad of ODSTs. The person she was talking about; David was the squads' heavy weapons/ demolition expert.

" Yea that would be fun, maybe well be able to get there before we're told to get to work on doing anyth…."jayden was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from his communicator. It was from his CO, major Thomas Denning.

" Squad get to the hanger ASAP with full gear and weapons we're being relocated planet side for the defence plan. Now get to it." Thomas yelled over the squad's communicators.

" I guess no time for fun then lets get to the armoury then back here quick ok" jayden said to sasha who nodded and started to jog toward the armoury which was now far from the hanger so that soldiers could grab there weapons and armour on there way to the hanger.

When the got there they where greeted by the other members of the squad David and Sam, who was the squads medic, both of which where choosing there weapons for the mission. It didn't take long for them all to get on there armour and grab their weapons. David chose the assault rifle and rocket launcher, Sam chose the DMR and grenade launcher, Sasha took a sniper rifle and pistol and jayden took a battle rifle and two SMGs. Once they got every thing they needed they all left the armoury and ran to the hanger.

They got to the hanger and saw major Thomas standing by the teams' bird holding his shotgun in one hand and his helmet in the other. As the team came closer he slung his shotgun onto his back and placed his helmet on his head.

" Everyone onto the pelican double time, ill brief you on the way down, lieutenant head to I coordinates im sending you" he Major said to his getting a reply of 'yes sirs from all of them. The team ran to the pelican with jayden in the lead needing to get to the cockpit to get the show on the road.

" What's the big rush Tom, I thought we had a few more weeks before the reapers came close to us, " Sam said also wanting to get the briefing out of the way. All the ODSTs got into their seats and the back hatch of the pelican closed leaving it all clear for jayden to take off. As the pelican began making its way to earth Tom started to fill the team in.

" Yeah you would be right Sam we thought that we had a few weeks. We where wrong, our deep space stations have gone dark and we've lost contact with Mars. Now we have an estimate of a few hours, maybe less." That brought shock to all the soldiers' faces even though they couldn't see each other's because of their helmets. It came to jayden to break the silence.

"50 clicks to drop zone, get all you're gear together im going to try to park it somewhere safe." Jayden said trying to lighten the mood but was brought down again when the major said.

" no Lt you're going to be staying in the sky to provide us air support got it" all of the team could tell that Tom didn't want to keep his in the sky but had no other choice because of the little to no air support that was going t be in the area.

" Roger that sir, but please tell us why you wanted to fly us to Egypt?" jayden said as he flew low over the sandy wastelands of Egypt. He popped the hatch at the back of the pelican allowing the rest of his squad to look out onto the sand.

" Under Cairo a group of egg heads found a devices made by the forerunners from the look of it they decided that it was a map that lead to the forerunner home world so now we've been sent to collect the device and prey to god the reapers don't land here." The major explained now being able to look out of the back and seeing Cairo.

" Approaching drop site everyone, wait I just lost my signal with the hellfire" the ODST yelled to his team mates as he stopped the pelican and let his team mates out and moved back into the air just in time to see a gigantic figure appear on his radar. Jayden tried to fly out of the line of fire but was too late as a giant red lazar tore his right wing off sending him flying out of control crashing towards the surface. All he could do before he blacked out was yell one word'

"REAPER!"

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**2183: 30 MINUTES AFTER BEING SHOT ON NOVERIA **_

_**LOCATION: SR1 NORMANDY MEDBAY **_

_**JAYDEN DANTE **_

"REAPER" jayden yelled as he shot out of the medical be, sweating and holding his bullet wound in his chest now burning in agony after doing such sudden movements. He looked around his body and noticed that he was no longer wearing his armour or even his body suit. Just a blue serviceman uniform.

" Good you're awake the commander will be happy" a female voice said to his right. She looked like she was in her late fifty's with sliver hair; she was wearing a white doctors clothing meaning she was probably the ships medic.

" Yeah um hi, who are you, where am I and where is the commander" jayden started to question the doctor in a polite and joking manner.

" I am Dr chakwas the Normandy's doctor which is the ship you are on the Normandy and Shepard is the commander of the ship who is in the com room debriefing the rest of team about the mission." Chakwas explained in full what gave jayden a way to getting out of the med bay.

" Dr, I was technically a major part of the Noveria mission I should probably go to the meeting to help explain it" jayden explained. He could tell the Dr was thinking about it hard and eventually came up with the answer.

" ok I'll let you go but as soon as the commander has dismissed you I want you to come back here your wound hasn't fully healed." She said and then walked back to her desk probably to right a report on how I was doing or something. He walked out of the door and straight away found that the mess hall was right next to it but he kept walking holding his wound. He found a staircase and began to walk up it and at the top he found the CIC (combat information centre) where he followed signs on the walls (and directions for men on duty) he found the com room and opened the door to find people talking about who he was.

" So who was that guy who you brought into the med bay after the mission Shepard he didn't look like an alliance soldier" a male human with short black hair spoke with no one in the room noticing that he walked in then the person he recognised as shepard spoke.

" He said his name was…" then was interrupted by jayden who fought it was a great time to point out he was standing there.

"Lieutenant jayden Dante" he said out loud getting everyone attention most of them shocked that he was standing there not knowing when he got in then shepard broke the silence and spoke up.

" You're up faster then I fought you'd be, thanks by the way for taking that bullet. If you didn't I would have been dead." The commander looked down to his chest wound. Then the second human woman with black hair asked him.

" What where you even doing on Noveria lieutenant" I guess she's straight to business type of person.

" I was working under cover for admiral Hacket trying to find out who was in charge of peak 15, what they where doing and to find proof of all of these, which I was don't perfectly for one year until something forced the leader to speed up the experiments." He answered the question perfectly well in is opinion.

" So you are alliance then?" a turian sitting next to the asari who he recognised to be liara.

" Yes and no, I am a part of the alliance but I am more of a merc who goes where ever I need to, to be most useful." He gave the best answer he could but still looking like he could be useful.

" Shepard he could be useful if he's as good as you say he is." The other female human said looking like she like what she'd been hearing.

" Yea I agree Ash, jayden would you like to join us where hunting a rogue spectre named Saren." Jayden's eyes shot up when she said the name, why does it always have to be him.

" You mean that one armed turian" jayden pointed out.

"How did you know his arm wasn't real there's only been past footage of him and none with his cybernetic arm?" Shepard questioned.

" Its because I was the one who cut his arm off, funny story maybe ill tell you one day." Jayden joked to the group.

" You fought Saren and cut his arm off, you got some quad human" the krogan called wrex spoke up. Not sure what to say about the quad comment so he just nodded. But Shepard just continued with what she was saying before

" As I was saying Saren is searching for something called the conduit with the help of his geth armies to cause the return of the reapers." Jayden's heart jumped a beat. So now he knew for sure that the USFC did not survive the reapers. Unaware to himself his face had turned pale and his face had a dead look to it.

" Lieutenant are you ok" the human named Ash asked now also looking down at his wound that had opened up again and small amounts of blood came slipping through the bandages.

" Garrus help him back to the med bay the rest of you dismissed" shepard said to the turian who walked over to jayden and slung his arm around his shoulder and began to guide him out the door and to the stair case.

" You know you don't have to help me you could be doing other things during this time." Jayden asked him liking the help but still.

" I was probably just going to do some calibrations to the mako, by the way you seemed to freak out when the commander mentioned the reapers as if you know something about them." Garrus asked getting to the bottom of the stairs and walking past the elevator.

" Once I get out of the med bay again ill tell you, you seem like a guy I trust just don't tell Shepard don't take me but I think its better if someone higher up the chain of command told her what I know then me. Ok" just as he finished they got to the med bay they walked in to see Dr chakwas standing by her desk.

" Dr chakwas, jayden's wound opened up again he needs to have it fixed." Garrus spoke for him; jayden just gave garrus a nod and walked toward the Doctor with a small limp.

" Thank you garrus now if you'd kindly leave I need to get to work, you can come check on him later if he isn't out already" chakwas told garrus who gave a nod and walked out. Chakwas then turned to jayden and said.

" Could you please take off your shirt and lay on the bed over there this shouldn't take too long." Jayden did as she said and just laid there on the bed thinking to himself ' im going to be in here for ages

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

_**LOCATION: NORMANDY MED BAY**_

_**JAYDEN DANTE**_

Jayden got out of the med bays bed and threw on the blue servicemen clothing he was given two days ago and walked out heading straight for the mess grabbing a dish of the food and sitting down at the table slowly eating the soup he grabbed.

" _The commanding officer is on deck, XO Presley is relieved." _The ships VI went off, jayden didn't even know Shepard was off the ship, all he knew is that they went on a few smaller missions like going to Luna to stop a crazy VI. He would have liked to go to Luna he was born there even if it was just a training base now.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you lived in the same period of time to the Protheans?" Shepard yelled as she walked into the mess.

" Sorry I don't know what you're talking about" jayden replied acting dumb. ' How the hell did she find that out, she must have gone to Hacket.'? He thought to himself.

" Don't play dumb with me Dante the admiral told me all about you when I told him about you moving onto my crew… everything" she replied

" Crap, ok you want me to tell you everything I know about the Protheans and reapers, well to tell you short and long we met the Protheans when they tried to run from the reapers, we had no time to learn their cultures, we where already weakened by years of fighting the new covenant and we didn't have any troops to help them out. The reapers where big ass ships that could hold its ground against any of our ships and wasted no time in taking control of our minor colonies, as soon as our war with the new covenant was over we where close to finished and I went under before I could see the end. Are you happy now Shepard there's everything I know." Jayden yelled at the commander. He looked around the mess to see the two human and the asari squad members standing there trying to comprehend what they where hearing as well as Shepard.

" Jayden I didn't know, im sorry for questioning you, but if we're going to be squad mates im going to have to know these things, ok" shepard said with an outstretched hand. Jayden took it and spoke.

" Thanks shepard I needed to get all of that out anyway." He let go of her hand and then Shepard gave him a duffel bag that she'd been holding. Jayden began to walk away but turned his head to say something else. " If it counts its good to be working in a team again" then walked off.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

A/N

Thank you to everyone who read this chapter.

Thank you to those people who have reviewed you have been a great help so far, please review

Next chapter; Jayden's first mission with the Normandy crew.


	6. The colony

_**SSV NORMANDY **_

_**ONE DAY AFTER JOINING NORMANDY CREW**_

_**INBOUND TO FEROS **_

_**NORMANDY CARGO HOLD**_

Jayden sat on a crate in one of the far corners on the Normandy's cargo hold in full armour thinking to himself about everything that has happened to him in the past few days; Noveria, getting shot and nearly dying, and then joining the Normandy crew.

"Damn this has been some weird ass week" Jayden said out loud to himself.

"Why would you say that Lt" a feminie voice asked Jayden. 'Crap did I say that out loud?' Jayden thought to himself before answering her.

"Is getting shot normal in this time period, because in my time we try to not get hit by high powered sniper rifles, Ashley" Jayden tried to make a joke with his new squad mate. Which in response got a small snicker from her.

" Well that was the first time I've seen someone get hit by a sniper like that and survive, so no not that normal around here." She joked back, and then continued on talking. " Any way Shepard asked me to come and talk to you about getting out fitted for the next mission, if you weren't busy with anything else."

" No I was just about to look through of my old mission debriefings to find as much information about the protheans, but that can wait for now show me what you got" Jayden replied. Ashley nodded and started to walk to the over side of the room to where the armoury was and started showing him the different weapons that they had.

" So what's your preference; shotguns, assault rifles, snipers. What do you like?" she asked showing off all the options for the weapons he could choose.

" What's the strongest type of pistol you have?" He asked making Ashley put a confused look on her face.

" Well the strongest pistols we have would be the brawler pistol but I don't think it will do to much to the geth." Ashley said giving Jayden a weird look, Jayden just smirked.

" You haven't seen the miracles that I can preform when I duel wield pistols, I think I'll take the two pistols and some grenades" said Jayden said just in time to see Shepard step out of the elevator and start to walk towards them with Tali walking not to far behind her.

" Jayden I see you're armed and armoured all ready that's good we'll be landing in ten and you're going in first with Tali and I." Shepard said to Jayden who replied with a nod and walked over to the elevator and leaned up against the wall so he could still listen to what Shepard was saying.

" The plan for the mission is simple we go in assist the colonists in the defence of Feros', then find out why the geth are here in the first place. Tali, Dante and I will go in first and clear out zhu's hope, I want garrus and wrex on stand by just in case we need any help with anything once we're out there and I want Ashley and kaidan to stay back with the Normandy just in case anything happens, understood" she called out getting the yeses from everyone then grabbed a sniper rifle from the bench and signalled Tali and Jayden to follow her into the elevator.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

" Docking now ground team, have fun down there." Joker said over the ships speakers.

" You heard him people, Dante when that door opens I want you to take point, but watch your fire we don't want to kill the colonists." Shepard said to him as the Normandy's doors began to open not knowing if she was joking or not.

" Copy that commander taking point," he said as he jogged out the door and saw a colonist running towards them.

" Thank god you're here we've..." said before being shot in the back by geth plasma fire on the over side of the room. " We've got contacts and a man down," Jayden yelled as he began to return fire to the geth managing to take down one geth before Shepard took down the over two with her sniper.

" The geth are launching another assault double time it," Shepard yelled as the three broke out into a fast jog and began to head towards the colonists positions taking down geth as they went not spending too much time fighting so they could get to the colonists faster, which in the end payed off as they got to the heart of the colony before the geth could launch a larger attack force.

" Lower your weapons we're in a friendly zone now," Shepard said to her two-team mates, in which both of them complied and lowered there weapons and slowly followed Shepard through the remains of zhu's hope…

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm still alive I've been busy the past couple of months and haven't been able to update so I just wanted to send out a short chapter that will open up the next few **

**BTW thank you for all the reviews I have been given they have been a great help in writing **

**Until next time. **


End file.
